Life on the road together
by Slycooper978
Summary: After Carm gets framed for murders going on around the town her and sly head out on a road trip to prove her innocence
1. Prolouge 2009

Prolouge- Throughout my Childhood and half of my Adulthood I noticed that people are hated for how people see them in public either by how they look or there behavior in public and do not see how much of a nice guy they are at there home. Throughout my life that has been my problem people have judged me for what they see for me in public because like everyone who had a hard life I was one of them, Who am I? I'm Sly Cooper. My life wasn't always easy for me beacause at the age of eight I witnessed the death of parents right in front and I vowed to avenge there death and find the book that has been from family members for genarations. Throughout all that no one cared for the fact that I only stole from people who wern't thieves. But I managed to find the pieces of the ripped book and get revenge. But after that I almost lost the life of one of my best friends and it hurt my other friend badly. But other than my friends who I love and care about there is another person who I see with my own two eyes. Her name is Carmelita Montoya Fox the woman I loved and cared about all my life but unfortauntley love is hard when you are on the bad side. Everyday I see her at work getting totured by everyone work including her boss who doesn't give a dang about anything. But soon one day I know that it will all change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One- The Girl of my Dreams

* * *

Sly sat on the roof the hideout where him and his friends had lived since they left the orphange. As sly sat there watching everyone set up for Halloween which was two day and it was slys favorite Holiday because he could sneak into the villans house and steal there candy.  
As Sly sat there admiring the decorations being put up, he looked at a old Scarpbook he had which was of pictures of the beautiful Carmelita Montoya this time of the day he was able to sit down alone and look at his scarp book because when Bentley or Murray saw him looking at pictures of Carm they would mock him or make a joke that how hard it is to do thieving with her around. " Hello Mrs Fox you are as beautiful as the sun that shines over your body." he said to the picture of the vixen smiling. Sly would write down what he would say to the pictures and later try to use on her and see if she was flattered by any of his remarks. But so far his words to her would work but he knew that on the inside she was in love with Sly cooper or as she would say Ringtail. As Sly finished looking at his scrap book he decided to help crave the pumpkin that they bought or stole from the market. As Sly walked in Bentley noticed the book sly was carrying " Hey, Sly whats that your holding in your right hand?" Sly looked the journal and hide it behind his back." Nothing, Bentley old boy just private bussiness," Sly than ran up to his room and hide the book under his bed while putting his book back he looked at a book he had in the corner it was of some stuff she told Sly she liked on the night he escaped from the helicopter after the defeat of clock la. He rembered her saying that she loved Neil Diamonds Music and in the box was a Neil diamond CD that was some of his greatest hits. So he put that in his backpack which he carried on all hiests and went downstairs to carve the pumpkin. As Sly came down stairs Bentley and Murray didn't even start carving the pumpkin "How nice, you didn't start without me." said Sly when he walked in the room. Bentley and Murray then looked in the booklet that they had for Pumpkins and Sly chose this year and chose one with a scary face. As Sly cut open the top he couldn't help but remember a time with his dad when it was Slys first Halloween and his first Pumpkin he ever Craved in his life he was a thief just like his dad and he made the costume himself when he was little with the help of his father who lended him his very first thief hat. After the pumpkin was carved Sly went back up to his room and Carm came back into his head. He then looked out the window to see Carm out there chasing a crinminal and quickly sly reached for his binocoum and took a picture of her arresting a crminal. Sly then decided that he would later he would go talk to her at her house and use a new remark he made on the roof and before sly closed the window he said" See you tonight Girl of my dreams." Sly then opened the News Paper to see one of the most shocking thing he has ever seen in his life TO BE CONTINUTED

WHAT WAS THAT SLY SAW IN THE PAPER THAT WAS SHOCKING FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	3. Chapter3:Slys thoughts

The paper read " **Officer Johnson found dead in Alleyway , Inspector Fox Assigned to Case**." Sly was both both Surprised and happy he was mainly suprised that chief Barkley still promoted Carmelita because whenever Sly managed to escape Barkley would be down Carms neck and expect her to make it up to him. He was also surprised because no one in interpol has died or been murdered since the death of carms father.  
However Sly was happy that his favorite girl or soon to be girlfriend was moving onto bigger and better taksks.  
As Sly finished reading the article he heard Bentley walk in " Sly can you give me and Murray a hand with the blow up pumpkin?" said Bentley as he peeked his head through the door. " Okay, Bentley I will be right there." said Sly.

Before Sly could move a inch from his bedroom he noticed a object in the pic next to the man which seemed to look like a Sickle with Blood on it. "No, Oh, NO there can't be a murderer." Sly thought while walking down the stairs with Bentley.  
Sly decided he would put that thought aside for now and go help Bentley and Murray with the inflatable pumpkin once Murray got back from Jokers Wild and then head off to see the beautiful inspector once his work was done. Before they got outside Sly asked  
"Hey, Bentley did you hear about officer Johnson, I heard something happend to him?" said Sly still thinking if Carm was gonna be alright when she was working on this case he started to feeling worried while his heart beating harder than a mixer and chest hurting as if a bullet shot into it.

" Yeah I know Sly, they were just talking about it on the news. They say it was because of a stroke or heart attack, they said it could have been one or the other." said Bentley walking into the yard. Sly then reached for the plug and plugged it in then slipped out because the plug was too short. So Sly ran back into the house and brought out a extension chord and plugged it in and got on the ground and ready. The orange smiling pumpkin rose up from the ground in a few mins once the plug was in the outlet. Sly stopped to look at the pumpkin and the big smile the pumpkin reminded Sly of the smile Carm had when they were both in the helicopter talking to each other after Clock Las defeat. Carm gave Sly that beautiful smile when Sly brought up that his favorite Canadin Slasher was the 1981 verison of My Bloody Valentine.

Right after he said that she replied " Mine as well." with that exact smile that was on the pumpkin. It was the first time Carm actually smiled at him when she wasn't trying to arrest him it was change for Sly to see the girl who he has cared for since he was 14 actually see that they both have stuff in common and smile at him and it brought a smile on Slys face to see her smile and that smile he could still picture in his mind even at this very moment.

Suddenly Sly came out of his mind and into the real world when he heard the teams van pull in the driveway Sly went to greet Murray as well as help with the supplies that he got from Rockys.

"Hey guys, look what I found at Jokers wild and I'm not kidding about this." said Murray with his Pee wee herman smile and his usual happy tone that he would always give the gang when he was happy.

"What is it Murray?" said both Sly and Bentley looking at it. It looked like a pumpkin with a fuse on the back of it. Murray then said " watch this" he then bent over and lit a match on the fuse then kicked the pumpkin into a nearby trash can. BOOM! everything exploded the trash all over the abadon house nearby which was now turned into a house that looked like that they were done fliming the next American Pie there.

" YOU BOUGHT AN EXPLODING PUMPKIN!" shouted Bentley looking over at Murray. Murray then said " Well it will prove usefull to keep the seniors from egging the hideout." said Murray looking over at bentley who realized that this idea might work after all. " Alright Murray put them over there.

Murray then lined them up in two rows and Sly then came back out with Skeleton uniform which Murray would also do every year to keep them from toliet papering the house. Sly then decided that his work was done here and that he would go see the beautiful Vixen.

So before he left he went into the bathroom and put on his colonge and sprayed breath spray in his mouth and combed his hair and rehearsed his line which he read in the book this morning to say to her.

He was sure that this time Carm was gonna be on the floor begging for him to be with her and he would always be there for her from the center of the earth to his heart he'll promise he will always be there for her.

Sly then grabbed his Cane and left the Bathroom "Bentley I'm going to step out for a few mins and I will be back at 6 alright." said sly

" Alright don't get into any trouble with the law, alright sly?" said bentley giving him the look he would always give when he knew that he was going to go see Carmelita.

" Yeah yeah I know bentley don't worry I'll be fine, I'll see you tonight" said Sly then in a flash he was on the roof and was leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

How will carm React this time when she see's sly and will something happen?


	4. Chapter 4: Silent night escape

Chapter four : Silent night escape

As Sly ran from rooftop rooftop using all his might and strength, while the oozing and warm sweat slithered down his gray body. He suddenly stopped on a rooftop and decided to take a quick breather before he went to see the beautiful inspector. As he layed under the bright, beautiful, and starry night above him. A memory suddenly popped back into Slys mind as he laid there focusing on the sky above him. The memory started with him and and his father playing a game of tag in the yard of the house they lived in all their life. They then laid under a oak tree andd looked up at the sky. Connor was happy for both him and Sly because of the fact that the past few months have been really hard for the both of them and because Sly was happy. But he couldn't work through the fact that Connor lost the one and only person he care for all his life and both him Sly still remembered the events of that day from their point of view.

Flashback 1971

It all started one day when Slys mother was at home sick as a dog and both Sly and Connor spent day and night the past few days looking after her and trying to make her feel better. One day Sly had to head off to school but at period four before the lunch bell could even ring. The principal suddenly said on the loud speaker " Mrs, S can you send Sylvester Cooper to the office for a sec." Sly then got up and left the classroom and went down the dark and gray hall that led to the principals office. As he took his time walking down there, he was worried because he had never been called to the office so he wondered what was this all about, what has he done at school, and was he mom alright because if something was going on with his mom. Connor said he would call him and tell him what is going on. Sly opened the gray the door and sat down to wait for his turn to speak to the principal. The Principal finally called him and started to explain that his father was coming to pick him to take him home, because he found out that is mother is suffering from cancer and were not sure if she was going to make it.  
So after having to wait fifteen mins for his father he came and drove him to the hospital. Once they got to her room she was found lying in bed coughing hard into a tissue. " Oh, my god Mommy." said Sly as he walked into the room and ran to give her mother a big hug. " Oh my baby, I don't think I'll be with you or daddy anymore." said Ellie coughing hard.  
" Mommy, Please don't leave me or daddy I won't let you." said Sly feeling a tear fall from his father while connor stood there himself and felt a tear coming from his eye as well. Ellie then said " Oh, baby you are going to be a great man and no matter where I am, either up in the sky or down here with you I will always be happy for you and your father because I love you both so much." Said Ellie and sadily it was the last words she ever said to her son Sly and Conor continued to weep over there lose. The next day they buried him in the backyard and bulit a burial for her.  
Now here the both were right now still upset about the incident because they wounds never heal when you lose someone special to you and not even words could heal that pain because that is how much it hurts you. His dad scotted over to Sly and started to speak " Buddy, I know last monuth was hard for you and I, and I know how much you miss your mom, but I miss her just as much you do, But no matter where she is," he then took a min to cough and light his pipe " Anyway, whether she is up in the sky or is in the shawdow next to you she will always love you." explanied his fater and hugged Sly. Since that day Sly never forgot those words his father had told him and countinued to hear them in his head.  
**Present Day **

Sly woke up from the flashback he was having and realized that it was 8:00 pm. He then heard the binnocom flashing under his backpack and picked it up. " Hey Sly were are you, I thought you said you would be back at the safehouse at 6:00 Pm?" said Bentley thorugh the intercom then was followed by Slys smile he always gave Bentley when he asked questions like that. " Relax Ben I just stopped to take a rest and ended up falling into a flashback, " I'm going to stay out for a little longer all right pal." said Sly and turned off the binnocom. He continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop and saw the beautiful Carmelita doing her usual patrols.  
Looking at the beautiful fox is a sight Sly loved to look at. Everything from her body to her face was the sight of an angel. He then realized that she entered a alleyway which was probably were the murder took place. The clue given by the Crime scene signs taped around the black area. He then jumped to a rooftop by the alley and watched as the beautiful fox inspected everything from the ground to the muder weapon, which made it worse watching the red and warm blood on the sickle. Sly cringed at the image he just saw and wanted to take the appauling and outragous image out of his head. Sly then jumped down from the roof and walked out of the alley and made it for the way out. When suddenly he heard a voice behind him that sent his heart beating. " Freeze Cooper, I knew you had something to do with this muder!" yelled Carmelita.  
Sly then looked at her and said "How can I not get used to hearing that beautiful voice," said Sly and reached out for the rose and gave it to the beautiful vixen. " You know your body looks beautiful in the moon that shines over you beautiful." said Sly in his french accent while giving her his famous smile she always remembered. Carmelita then hissed " Shut your silver mouth Cooper!" She stepped toward the raccon and let out a growl and Sly replied " Ruff, ruff enow thats my type, Fiesty" said Sly leaning his arm on the wall while placing his chocalte eyes into her. He then started carres her cheeks and then felt a slap going on his left cheek. After she did that Sly felt his now red cheek which felt like a burnt hand, but it dind't matter to Sly. He then looked at Carm and asked " why slap my pretty face when we both can feel each others." Said Sly. Carm then yelled " You listen to me you no good crook," I have to put up with your behavior for more than twenty years," Sly watched her as she began to talk tom giving her the innocent puppy smile which he loved giving her when she fuming with lava and anger. Which at times made her Saucer and hotter. " I have spen to much freakin time chasing you and talking to you, because now I have to deal with your mess over there." yelled Carmelita. She countinued to talk until Sly saw someone behind the enchanting fox.  
He couldn't make up who the man was because he was wearing a red hood over himself and sly couldn't make out who it was behind that discard jacket. He was holding a butcher knife and was about to murder the inspector. Sly wasn't listening to Carm as she continued to argue with Sly. He was a inch away from Carm with that red colored untensil until Sly shouted " Carmelita, look out behind you!" as he pushed Carm to the hard concrete ground and looked back to see what the purpose for this whole thing was and saw the man. But couldn't see into that dark face behind the hood. Sly then managed to get her up on the rooftops along with himself and decided to escape the man who was chasing them.  
" LET GO OF ME CRIMINAL!" yelled Carm she felt like she was in a hostel movie as Sly grabbed her and continued to run with her in his strong and tight arms. Sly continued to run as he felt the sweat squriming down his body and contiuned to run and jump from rooftop to rooftop as the killer chased them around Paris. Sly then took a stop in another alleway and hid behind the wall. The killer after getting confused Shoted " FOX YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK, BECAUSE WERE EVER YOU GO I WILL FIND YOU!" he shouted and in a flash he was gone. The best Sly could do was hide Carm from the killer at the safehouse so they continued on.


	5. Chapter 5: The call

Chapter Five : Safehouse Welcomes

**Sorry for the Delay on this Chap I have been really busy with school and homework. I also had to go through surgery because I had apendicitz and it has been interfering with me writing this Fanfic. But I AM BACK! and by the way I introduce the new chracter in this chap. Hope you like him and be sure to review**

**I do not own Borderlands or Sly Cooper or any of the chracters I just Own Bruce Peterson.  
Borderlands is Owned 2k Games and Gearbox Software  
Sly Cooper is owned by Sucker Punch and Sanzaru**

**( Safehouse, Paris France) 10:00 Pm Oct 29**

Sly continued to run to the safe house, while carrying Carm in his strong arms which reminded Sly of the aftermath of when she was saved by the contessa. To Sly carrying Carm was like carrying an angel to the doors of heaven. After fifteen mins of running around Paris and its memorable landscapes and Carms squrimming which made it harder for him to carry Carm they finally made it to the safehouse. They were just outside the garage when Slys arm were ready to fall asleep so he dropped the beautiful vixens body and she stood there with the usual mad face that she gave Sly when she was save in sitautions like this.  
They were both very quiet until Sly said "No need to thank me beautiful, I love saving you." Said Sly giving her his never forgetting smile that Carm never got out of her head since they met at the opera house for the first time in her life. She then grinned her teeth and shouted " I didn't need your help, I could have handled it myself!" then felt a hand carrees her soft cold and pink cheeks. Sly then said " You looked like you needed help, besides everyone is gonna help in the wonderful town of Paris." Carm then looked at him and pushed his hand away from his face and said " I would never and reapeat never have help from a low life Crimnial like you!" while Sly just stood there twirling his familys cane admiring the fireworks that Carm would give when the poor girl was angry which made brought the Flames of a dragon out of her. " Well, that starnge man did say he was gonna hunt you down and try to kill so to help you, Your gonna be staying with me and my gang at our wonderful Safehouse." Carm then stopped and looked the smiling raccon like the word "bitch" just came out of his red lips. She then yelled " I will never in a millon years stay with you or your stupid dumb gang." Said Carm pointing her finger at the raccon.

She then made a break for the street, but before stepping out of the safehouses black driveway she heard Sly yell"Okay, but that weird man did say, that he was coming after you, so if ypu think you can handle it fine, But don't come crying to my wonderful face if he finds you." Carm then looked at Sly and no matter how much she would regret saying this she then said" Alright, I'll stay with you and your stupid gang ." She then walked over to the raccoon who has never been happier about anything else then the answer she gave him. As she walked back to Sly while grinding her teeth she then growled " Stupid raccoon, always getting his way every single time I'm around those stupid eyes." Sly then carme over to her and starting patting her back as his way of saying Thank you and then said " I am happy you made the right decison beautiful." Out of nowhere Carm then smacked his hands away from her face and then smacked his face runing his well made hair that he made earlier and said " But you better not lay those dirty hand on my body at all when i'm here you pervert." said Carm while Sly felt the fiery and stingy red mark on his left cheek that was given to him by the inspector herself  
Sly then took his right hand off his cheek and shouted " Woo wee fiesty, the demanding the better." said Sly looking at Carm who was fumming with anger and fustration and Sly then looked back at her and said " Alright, your wish is my command Carmelita" and as they walked to the door Carm then said " Also, quit calling me Carmelita, From now on its Mrs, Fox, If I hear Carmelita from that mouth you'll wish you had a cast!"Yelled Carm who agreed to put this conversation off to the side and talk about another time with the thief. They walked into the safehouse and Sly whispered " Stay close and I'll lead you to my room and I'll tell you whats gonna happen alright" Carm nodded and they walked into the main hall and the two were very quiet as mice who were trying to steal the cheese. Sly felt like he was another misson and felt his cheek which was still red from the smack Carm gave him, but suddenly it the fiery sting on his cheek stopped and faded away like a ripped piece of paper  
Suddenly, both of them heard the voice of Bentley as soon as they got to the top of the creaking stair case which creaked each step they walked up, like a broken record that would never stop no matter what. He then looked at Carm and whispered " Go to the room at the end of the hall on the right, and I'll be there in a few mins." Carm did as she was told and quietly walked over to the door and walked into there and closed the door.  
Bentley then got up the stairs and asked " Hey, Sly how are you doing I didn't hear you come in." Sly didn't want to tell Bentley or Murray who both were standing there looking at him like he was involved with the mafia or made a drug deal with them and could feel the truth trying to break out of his heart like a battering ram. So to keep his friends, himself, and Carm safe he said " I came in through my bedroom window." Bentley then said " oh okay, that is fine." and suddenly loud creaking were heard from Slys room on his bedroom floor. Bentley and Murray both asked " Is someone else here?" asked bentley giving Sly the suspicious eye that Sly would receive when Bentley knew he was hiding something and keeping it to himself. Sly then replied " Oh I just left the window in my room open, So the wind must of blew something of my desk." Sly scratched his head and looked back at his bedroom and suddenly Murray asked" Hey, Sly why is your cheek red, is it that cold, its only 69 degrees." Sly felt the truth that he wanted to tell biting his heart tighter, tighter, and tighter as if he was interoogated to tell the truth like he was just arrested and felt like his heart was being punched in his privates with a baseball bat. So to waste the min he said " Oh, that just a sunburn I got it when I went to the tanning beds." He then looked back to see Bentley and Murray who decided to put it off to the side and they gave the agreeing faces.  
Sly then asked " are we still up for Borderlands tonight." But was more eager to go and care for Caremlita, than play a video game, but couldn't say help but say yes because they were his friends and he didn't want them to be suspicious of why he was up in his room. Bentley than responded to the tired Raccoon " Yes, I've got the PS3 hooked up in the basement, and it's ready to be played." who was eager to start playing the game due to the amount of snacks he had in the basement, which was where the movie players and game systems were held. But before Sly could say "lets go and play it" the term work comes before play came back into his head and then said " Hold on a min I have to grab something." Sly then walked to his bedroom door and opened it a sinch and opened the door to find the beautiful sight of Mrs, Fox laying on his bed. Sly then on the wall and thought to himself "The Mrs, Fox is actually laying on my bed." Watching her was like watching the birth of jesus, only the jesus he was looking at was a girl and the sight was his own baby that he couldn't take his chocalte eyes off. Carm then took off her gold jacket to reveal her sexy gray tank top. Sly suddenly felt his level inside of him go up and up and would continue to go up looking at the sight of the beautiful Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. The moment suddenly ended though when Carm noticed the door was opened and went to check and tapped Slys shoulder. Sly came opened the door and leaned on it but continued to the watch the sight of Carm in her beautiful hot tank top revealing her sexy arms and body. Carm then said to the distracted raccoon " Take a pic it won't last long and stop oggling me." who was now snapped out of his trans and then responeded " How can I take a pic when the real beauty is right in front of me with a beautiful tank top on." Carm embrassed by what Sly grabbed the blankets from his bed and wrapped it around herself and growled " What did I tell about the flirty Chit Chat Cooper." The blanket then fell off Carm onto the hard wood floor of Slys bedroom, at the same time both of them reached out at the exact time and speed to grab the blanket. Suddenly both of them grabbed each others hand at the same edge of the blanket. Carmelita felt Sly's Warm and warm hands inside his body which kept her icy cold hands warmed up like a fire place was going on in Slys body. The shivers inside of her were now gone and forgotten like they were defeated inside her spine from a battle. Carm then nudged Sly away from her now heated body and said " What did I tell you?" who now had red cheeks that looked like the same red that could be found on a apple. Sly then let out a chuckle and said " Oh Carm I know you love my hands." Said Sly smirking at his lovely senorita

Carm then said to herself " Don't fall for him , he is a criminal and must be brought to justice,but he is cute though." and suddenly sly said " what was that?" but carm ignored what he said and put her jacket back on. Sly then explanied that he was going to Play Borderlands with his friends and she was allowed to use the TV and he had a mini refrigrator full of food that she might like in her room and that he didn't want the gang to get worried about her being her and also said that he would come back up in a few mins to see if she was alright. Sly then let out a smile which revelaed his glossy white teeth and left the room. Once out the chills and thoughts of tonight came back and were pulling on Slys tail tighter and tighter. The thought of that murderer who tried to kill Carm also raised an eyebrow or two due to his hideious clothes and hidious voice sent Shivers and chills down his spine.  
At the same time the murderer somehow connected Sly to the one he saw in the paper, but whoever this person was Sly would let his filthy hands on Carm and he had to stop this killer. Sly was finally downstairs to find the guys all ready to play Borderlands. Bentley then looked at Sly who was sitting on the couch with a controller in his hands he was sweating something he would do when he was nervous but they couldn't figure but couldn't find out why but there was no reason to worry about it. It took a few mins for the game to install an update before starting the game which pretty much put your chracter in the role of a mercenary who was trying to search for a vault in a wasteland area known as Pandora, while everyone in the town including the animals are trying to kill you. Playing the game was like of breath of fresh air to get away from thieving and do something else that he couldn't do in the real also like in the real world Sly wasn't alone, thanks to the help of co-op which him, Bentley, and murray picked their own players just like in single player and do the story all together from where you left off or at the beagging. After fifteen mins of driving, shooting ,skags,bandits, and doing quests.

Bentley then asked Sly "Hey, what time is the new member getting here." the topic suddenly brought Sly back in time to one day when he was on the computer searching for a new member and most of them were dewby brainacs who looked like chracters from the Big bang theory and he was about to give up when a beep came from his chatroom and it came from a person who goes by the name of "Bruce Peterson" who is a teen that used to live in Paris,France but a week before moved from France to New York. But he kept up with the cooper gang history since he was little and said he would do anything to be a part of the team. He told Sly he would be there October 30th but wanted to think of a time he could come and gave his number. Sly suddenly came back to the present and said " You know he hasn't thought yet but I think I might give him a call right now." Sly then got up from his comfy couch and felt his back tingle as he got up and walked up the stairs. He then walked past his room and took a peek in there to find Carm watching TV. Sly sighed and countinued onto the kichen phoe where he found it laying where it usually was and took out a crumbled paper and dialed the number on it.

**(October 29th 11:00 PM) In and out Motel **

**** As the phone gave its signal to wai for someone to pick up across town to the highway of 82, the highway that everyone considered an insult to the city of love. Dute to the traffic roaring, honking, swearing, and driving which was banging on everyones ear drums, which also caused everyone who was sleeping at little motel on the highway there called the in and out motel to lie in there bed awake and not bothering to keep there eyelids shut. At the room of 203 Bruce. Peterson layed half asleep and half awake due to the fact that two random kids where bothering him by banging on the wall from there room to his room keeping him awake and annoying poor Bruce. As if things couldn't keep him anymore away from dreamland, his cell phone started to ring. Bruce reached over from the bed to the desk where he put his cell phone while still lying on his stomach and answerd his phone, which really surprised because throughout his whole life no one has called him a 11:00 o clock at night, then he said tiredly " Hello, if I don't know or your one of the brats just calling to annoy me, please get off" said Peter who then got out of bed to reveal a a mild age teenager with hair as black as paint and a goatee on his mouth. Sly on the other end then said "Hey, Bruce its your hero aka boss Sly cooper." Once Bruce heard that his sat up and leaned his head up from the white pillow and said " Sly, Sly sorry about that how are you doing?" and then layed back down on the bed with the phone on his ear and heard Sly say" Good, very good how was your drive from New york to here, " asked Sly who looked back at Bentley and Murray playing Borderlands and then heard Bruce reply" Good, Very fustrating though because of these two kids who are close to my room and they are banging on my wall to annoy me and they've been doing it since I got to my room."

Suddenly the conversation was interuptted by a huge thump on the wall by two kids who then said "Who are you talking to fatso, need to drop a hundered pounds?" and Peter then turned around for a min and said " You better be quiet and mind your own bussiness because I'll come in there and melee you with my xbox controller!" yelled Peter while Sly on the line could hear everything that was going on and thought about how he was going to tell Carm about the new Partner that was coming tommrow and was lost in his thoughts when heard Bruce say " Sorry you had to hear that they, anyway I think your calling to ask what time I am gonna be there tommrow?" asked Bruce who was looking at a cage towards the door and heard the noises inside of there and then heard Sly in the phone say" Yep I was defientley calling to ask you that question." said Sly and then heard Bruce responed" I was thinking of being there at 10:00am because I am gonna leave at 4:00am and on the way I am gonna stop at a few places alright?" said Bruce looking at his watch and saw it was 11:30 PM and yawned quiteley letting out his breath and then heard sly respond " alright and by the way to celebrate your arrival tommrow we start tranning and then we all are going to get Ice cream together, how does that sound" asked Sly who would do anything to get his new friend settled in and could get to know him. Bruce then said " Thanks that is very nice you don't have to if you don't want to." said Bruce and then heard Sly say " no I would do anything to get my new recuirt settled in." and then heard Bruce say " Thanks Hero I will see you tommrow." Sly then said " Thanks number one fan I can't wait to meet you." said Sly. Bruce then heard Sly hang up the phone and then went over to cage to open it and in it revealed a black dog with white fur on his side. He then jumped on the bed and Bruce sat there as well and said" Its alright Charlie, you were always there for me I will always be there for you," and then reached into his bag and pulled out a picture of him a man and his mom. He then said " I really miss you dad" and then felt a tear from his eye fall down onto his photo and then lied back down on his back and felt the misery of witnessing his old dad pass away and ended up being replaced by a new father, who never gave a damn about his mom not even Bruce himself. Sometimes in life an amazing and really cool thing happens but after that moment happens it will get worse. Bruce then layed back down and pulled the blankets back over him and went back to sleep. In his dreams, Bruce felt like that was only place where he could see his dad and could even connect to him through his dream.

****

Thanks fo reading this new Chap I worked really hard on it and I hope you like the new chracter, I will update this soon.


End file.
